


Abusing the pact?

by WonderfulShining



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WonderfulShining/pseuds/WonderfulShining
Relationships: Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 31





	Abusing the pact?

“I’m telling you, he’s asleep.”

“Lucifer isn’t the type of person to just idly fall asleep during a meeting, especially with Lord Diavolo watching his every move,” Satan said, shaking his head as he glanced over to the second eldest brother, shutting the book that laid open on the table with a little sigh.

“Then what do you call what he’s doing?” Mammon asked, raising an eyebrow and gesturing over to Lucifer, who had his head leaning against his hand with his eyes half shut, his other arm resting on the table. 

“It’s called resting your eyes, Mammon, you seem to be doing it all the time? Unless I’m mistaken.” Lucifer said, half opening his eyes and giving the second oldest a sort of annoying glare before some kind of sitting up. “We should be finished with the meeting shortly, Lucifer, and we just need to go over a few more things that the student council needs to go over by next week. Can you continue where we left off?” Lord Diavolo asked, turning his head and looking over at him.

“Yes, Lord Diavolo.”

Of course, the meeting ended up being a lot longer than originally intended thanks to Leviathan getting into an argument with Mammon about the money that he owed him; MC was packing up, making sure that their textbooks were put away correctly and not shoved into the book bag when they felt a sort of heavy prescience leaning against their shoulder, eyes flickered up before widening in some kind of both amusement and shock. 

“Lucifer?” They asked almost cautiously, but the elder brother hadn’t moved from the current position they were standing in; idly reaching a hand up, they very carefully reached up and brushed the tired demon’s hair back, noticing how Lucifer’s eyes had opened to peer down at them not looking annoyed but sort of out of it.

“Are you feeling alright, normally? You would have threatened to hang both Leviathan and Mammon from the ceiling?”

“I’m alright, the day has just been overly long is all.” Lucifer muttered slowly straightening up and moving to grab his things, his actions slow and a bit repetitive. “Shouldn’t you be heading home and sleeping, I mean I doubt you’ll be able to finish the rest of your tasks with the fact that you can barely be able to keep your eyes open?” The words came out as a joking tease but the little glare that Lucifer gave them did make the MC almost sigh in annoyance. 

“Come here...come on.” MC said finally after only seven seconds of hesitation moving and grabbing Lucifer’s arm and gently pulling him to go sit down on the floor near one of the corner’s of the council room. 

“I really need to get back to it, if I don’t I’m going to deal with both my brother’s insane ramblings and the rest of the student council work.” 

“20 minutes.”

Lucifer’s eyes widened realizing that MC had used the ability of their pact as they moved to go lock the door. “Sorry, but I’m not going to let someone overwork themselves.” They said rather bluntly before walking over and slowly helping Lucifer lay down so his head was laying in his lap. “Being quite bold today aren’t you?” Lucifer mumbled half heartily but despite the weariness in his expression, he was smiling a little bit, relaxing as MC’s fingers slowly worked their way through his hair. 

MC’s eyes were closed sort of just relaxing and enjoying the quietness that seemed to surround the two of them before blushing as they noticed Lucifer had sat up, leaning against their shoulder 

“I wanted to say this then, I don’t take kindly to a human ordering me to sleep or even ordering me around...but if it’s you...I guess I can make an exception.”


End file.
